The present invention generally pertains to speech generation devices and, more particularly, to speech generation devices that include head mounted display units.
Various debilitating physical conditions, whether resulting from disease or injuries, can deprive the afflicted person of the ability to communicate audibly with persons or devices in one's environment in real time. For example, many individuals may experience speech and learning challenges as a result of pre-existing or developed conditions such as autism, ALS, cerebral palsy, stroke, brain injury and others. In addition, accidents or injuries suffered during armed combat, whether by domestic police officers or by soldiers engaged in battle zones in foreign theaters, are swelling the population of potential users. Persons lacking the ability to communicate audibly can compensate for this deficiency by the use of speech generation devices.
Speech generation devices (SGDs), some embodiments of which may be known as Alternative and Augmentative Communications (AAC) devices, can include a variety of features to assist with a user's communication. In general, a speech generation device may include an electronic interface with specialized software configured to permit the creation and manipulation of digital messages that can be translated into audio speech output. Additional communication-related features may also be provided depending on user preferences and abilities. Users may provide input to a speech generation device by physical selection using a touch screen, mouse, joystick, physical input switches or the like or by other means such as eye tracking or head tracking.
It is estimated that less than ten percent (10%) of the potential users of speech generation devices currently are being served by conventional speech generation devices. This population is highly variable from the standpoint of a range in ages from preschool children through elderly adults and a variety of lifestyles, geographic locations, educational attainments, language sophistication, and available physical motor skills to operate the speech generation device. As such, a need exists for further refinements and improvements to speech generation devices that continuously adapt such devices for a greater number and variety of users.
Conventional speech generation devices are generally used across a wide range of applications and settings. For example, some speech generation devices are used as desktop devices, while others are rendered portable by being mounted on vehicles such as wheelchairs or by being configured as handheld devices. To accommodate such varied uses, the multitude of hardware and software features of an SGD are typically built into a single integrated assembly. Thus, the onboard computers and other processing equipment are often disposed in a single housing together with the plethora of peripheral devices such as display units, microphones, speakers as well as other features.
As an integrated assembly, the size of a conventional SGD is often quite substantial. As such, some speech generation devices can have particular drawbacks when used as portable devices. For example, an SGD must generally be disposed in a location that provides a user visual access to the display of the SGD. Thus, for a user who must communicate utilizing an SGD mounted to his wheelchair, bulky conventional devices may potentially block the user's view to other objects in his environment and may also obscure the user from others. This restriction of a user's visual vantage can sometimes be awkward for a user, particularly when the user's mobility within the wheelchair is limited (e.g., the ability of the user to adjust his seating position). Moreover, conventional integrated units are often relatively heavy due to the plurality of hardware components incorporated therein. Thus, these devices may be very burdensome and awkward to carry or otherwise transport. Such devices are also more likely to cause damage to the SGD if the device is dropped. Accordingly, a need exists to reduce the size, weight and overall portability of an SGD.
Additionally, current speech generation devices typically consume large amounts of power. In particular, the display units associated with many conventional SGDs have substantial power requirements which require the SGD be located near an electrical outlet and, thus, limit freedom of movement of the user. Other conventional speech generation devices seek to overcome this problem with the provision of a battery, but still must be recharged at periodic intervals. Substantial power requirements also can be related to issues of size, weight and excessive heat generation in a device. Because of these many concerns, a further need exists to generally reduce the power requirements, size and weight of various SGD components, including the display units.
Further, speech generation devices are often designed with a particular type of user in mind and, thus, lack the ability to be used by varying persons having a wide range of physical disabilities. For example, conventional SGDs may require a user to provide some sort of physical input, such as contacting a touch screen or actuating a physical switch, to enable the user to make selections relating to desired functions to be performed by the SGD. Such devices, however, may exclude use by persons that have limited motor control or by persons expected to have diminishing motor control with the passage of time. Accordingly, a need exists for an SGD that may be used by persons having a variety of physical disabilities.
In light of the various design concerns in the field of speech generation devices, a need continues to exist for refinements and improvements to address such concerns. While various implementations of speech generation devices and associated features have been developed, no design has emerged that is known to generally encompass all of the desired characteristics hereafter presented in accordance with aspects of the subject technology.